warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Jackal/Main Tab
Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system, and represents the first Corpus boss that players encounter. Although a more bulky and old model compared to more recent Corpus robotics, the Jackal possesses invulnerable shields, a giant shockwave ability to knock players down, and one of the most powerful corpus weapons, the Plasma Grenade Cluster. Dissected models of the Jackal can be found in some Grineer tilesets, either showing that the Grineer have interest in utilizing Corpus technology, or that they are simply purchased merchandise. It can be found on the mission Fossa. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you have a chance to receive the Rhino Helmet, Chassis, or Systems blueprint. Defeating Jackal on Venus will grant access to Jupiter. Appearance The Jackal is a yellow-green, quadruped mechanical proxy of the Corpus, modeled similar to the real Jackal anatomy-wise. Its head is composed of an ocular piece attached to its chassis in a ball-socket joint manner, of which it have two yellow mechanical-eyes with two short antennaes strewn forward abductively along with a long downward "jaw" attached, much like an osprey's ocular piece. It mounts a pair of heavy turret hidden inside its ear shutters along with a pair of fanny pack under each turret, presumable to store ammo. It has four three-jointed mechanical legs connecting in a hinge-jointed manner with three-fingered mechanical fingers on its end, much of it composed of machineries ball-socket-jointed to the chassis. The Jackal, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: * "Trivial threat detected." * "Enemy analysis: Organic. Threat level: Impotent." * "Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Pathetic." '' * ''"Prototype engagement test: Ready. Tenno destruction analytics: Recording." Notes *Jackal will be waiting in the center of the room upon entering the boss room, and the opening cinematic will begin once all players have gotten close to it. *Its legs will regenerate health if they are not taking sustained fire. *If you scan the Jackal before it is active, the scan will complete but no data will be given for the codex. Trivia *The Jackal is the first Corpus boss players encounter. *Jackal is one of the few bosses that is not distracted by Loki's Decoy, and Saryn's Molt abilities. *Prior to Update 6, upon players entering the room, it would ascend from a large hole in the middle of the room by elevator before beginning the battle. **The elevator was removed due to issues with players becoming stuck in the area beneath it. Wall running had not been implemented at the time, making it impossible to escape without Loki's Switch Teleport. *The Jackal is the only Corpus boss that players will have to defeat in the assassination type Alerts Corpus missions. *Jackal remains can be found in the Grineer Galleon tileset featuring a room where its assembled variant hangs on cords in the center, another is in the Clan Dojo Energy Lab featuring engineering components trying to pry open the unit, while third is found in an Invasion mission on the Corpus side, cargo with Jackal parts can be found on the outer hull. **The Grineer Galleon provides speculation that the Grineer are trying to harness Corpus technology. It is also possible that Jackal models in the Galleons are technology transfer items purchased from the Corpus. *Sustained fire from some high damage weapons can take down the Jackal quickly without having to focus on disabling its legs, although this takes considerable firepower that new players do not posses. References To DarkSector *The original Dark Sector demo showed the Lasrian troopers releasing a Jackal on Hayden Tenno. **Unlike its Warframe counterpart, this model was shorter, chunkier and is equipped with a more visual set of Gatling guns. *He is also shown in the trailer (2004) of Dark Sector under a completely different design, yet still heavily resembles Jackal. Bugs *Occasionally, when Jackal fires his missiles he will launch into the ceiling. After a brief period of time, these missiles disappear completely, or sometimes, return to hit the floor. **At certain tendencies, these missiles do not return for the Jackal's intended targets, as if the missiles are fired at the ceiling for nothing. *If one or more players are standing on top of the Jackal before the cutscene begins, they will still be suspended in the air, both in game and in cinematic. Players can shoot without falling down, but moving in any way (including being knocked with Stomp Shockwave) makes one fall to the ground. *If something is holding the doors open (an enemy or a decoy) when the cutscene begins, the doors will not be locked. Due to its size, Jackal is unable to enter the doors, allowing players to exploit this bug. On the other hand, if the blockade has been been killed/destroyed from the respective doors, it will be closed and will not be opened normally until the Jackal has been destroyed. *If Jackal is being damaged by Zephyr's Tornado, the ability's casting duration is halved. Requires Confirmation *Occasionally, when players that fell into trenches of the Jackal's room tile will not reset them back to their original locations.